


Walking Home

by httpsawesome



Category: The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, performing daily activities together as a sign of love and intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: Walking home together might be their favorite part of each day.
Relationships: Grinpayne/Dea
Kudos: 10





	Walking Home

**Author's Note:**

> that "(J)estures" line was on purpose bc i wanted to keep it alliterative.
> 
> a lot like my other works, this is almost poetry.

_Monday_

It’s a short walk from the school to their home and it starts the same everyday; wait until the halls aren’t as crowded, lock arms, and start the relaxed pace towards home. 

Monday talk is the most practical, depending on who’s definition of practical you are following. It’s almost always about the concrete things that happened, the lessons they suffered through, the free school lunch they did not eat, the friends they enjoyed talking to and the information they did not learn. 

They don’t plan for the future on Mondays, just talking about how much they hated the near-past. 

It is cathartic, stress-relieving, needed to be able to get on with the rest of the week.

_Tuesday_

The beginning of the week gets a bad wrap for being the worst day, but often Tuesdays end up feeling worse. It’s like Monday requires a break to recover from but it never comes, so the next day becomes a working break that causes you to take a breath, pull it together, and get moving. 

That may sound dramatic for anyone that has been out of high school for a long time, or maybe they were just the blissful few that had a good time in high school. 

Different circles, different circles.

There is almost no conversation between them on a Tuesday. Too much happens on a Tuesday. Without the needed recovery period that never, ever, comes then everything is too overwhelming.

The silence is healing. No words say everything that is needed. They are locked arm in arm and take every step without opening their mouths.

_Wednesday_

If the morning in the middle of the week is unforgiving, then this day will be unforgiving. If it is a truly good morning, with enough rest and enough care then even the grouchiest will smirk at the same joke told every Wednesday morning. 

It’s almost like there is unexpected energy that needs to be spent (how it continues to be unexpected is anybody’s guess, it arrives precisely on schedule). 

Somehow the week is halfway done but they feel like it’s barely started. When the school day ends there will be more work to do, more errands to run, the mountain of things that need to be finished will feel like it keeps growing and growing and growing. 

Their conversation is just jokes, jabs, and playful (j)estures. It’s the last moment of having fun before they both have to get serious about the work they let fall to the wayside. Dea, especially, the grateful for the soft shoulder she can momentarily rest her head on as they walk on the sidewalk, arms linked lovingly. 

_Thursday_

Yesterday they felt like the week had barely started, but today it feels like it’s been going on for ages. Longer than any week has the right to be. 

Their shoulders sag in absolute exhaustion. Emotionally, they are fed up. Truly, this is the longest day in the longest week they’ve had in the longest while (meaning: since last week). 

Once the last bell rings, tensions are running high and buckets of agitation are bubbling beneath the surface for the both of them. 

Unlike Monday, they don’t necessarily vent about their stresses. Instead, they talk about all of the things that have been wearing them down since the beginning of the week, most they didn’t even notice until it became too much. These conversations keep them sane and prevent them from going off on wild impulses (mostly). 

_Friday_

End of the week, they made it. Not that there were any real doubt about that. Still, completing a school week is reason enough to celebrate. 

Just like the rest of the week, they walk arm and arm back home, discussing plans for the weekend. Who is free, who’s going to be where, what movie is playing at what theater and do you think we could get away with bringing the entire group? Oh no, those two broke up and now there’s tension. Oh well, we could just hangout together if this falls through.

Despite any level of repetition, those two would never change their habits if it means separating from each other.


End file.
